The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to bayonet-type electrical connectors assemblies.
The need to provide electrical contact between detachable components is well known. Electrical connectors employed for such a purpose commonly include two connector halves held by a connector nut. Such connectors have been used in many applications, such as providing a contact between a detachable sensor and an electronics housing. Detachable sensor assemblies are used in a variety of industrial applications, many exposing the sensor assembly to harsh environments, e.g., substantial vibrations, fluids and excessive contact force.
Such industrial applications have proven to induce malfunctions in prior connector assemblies. For example, excessive vibrations can dislodge the connector halves from one another, i.e., axial separation, causing a break in electrical contact. Also, repeated coupling and uncoupling of electrical connector halves, such as those using pin-type connectors, can cause damage to the connectors, particularly, where inadequate care is taken by maintenance personnel. Thus, it is beneficial to provide an electrical connection that not only establishes a reliable electrical connection but also establishes a sturdy mechanical connection of the connector halves.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a bayonet-type connector assembly that provides a rugged and reliable mechanism for releasably securing a first connector half to a second connector half, useable in a variety of applications such as securing a detachable sensor to an electronic housing. The present invention fulfills this need as well as others.
The present invention provides a bayonet-type connector assembly for releasably securing a first connector half to a second connector half along a connection axis by simple rotation of a bayonet nut. Each connector half includes a plurality of electrical contacts. The bayonet nut encircles the second connector half. Rotation of the nut to a closed position causes a thread segment on the nut to engage a corresponding grooved segment of the first connector half, to mate the connector halves, enabling electrical contact between the connector halves. Rotation of the bayonet nut also slides a slidable portion, i.e., a nut cam, beneath a cam of the second connector half to prevent axial separation of the two connector halves. The connector assembly further includes a detent positioned to engage a securement on one of the cams to releasably lock the nut in the closed position. The connector assembly is particularly effective in applications where a risk of inadvertent axial separation of connector halves exists. Moreover, all of the parts can be manufactured by simple, relatively inexpensive injection molding techniques.
In a detailed aspect of preferred embodiments of the invention, the second connector half further includes a second cam disposed adjacent to the opening of the cavity. The second cam is oriented generally perpendicular to the connection axis and is spaced apart from the first cam of the second connector half. The nut further includes a second cam configured to cooperate with the second cam of the second connector half, to prevent axial separation of the connector halves. The nut further has an open position within 70 degrees of rotation from the closed position for receiving the first connector half. Thus, the nut inhibits connecting the electrical contacts of the first and second connector halves without rotating the nut from the open position to the closed position.
In another detailed aspect of preferred embodiments of the invention, the electrical contacts of the second connector half are pogo-style pin contacts and the electrical contacts of the first connector are planar contacts oriented perpendicular to the contacts of the second connector. The spring forces of the pogo-style pins aid in maintaining a positive connection between the contacts.
In yet another detailed aspect of a preferred embodiment of the invention, the detent is a deflectable finger positioned adjacent to a trailing edge of the cam of the second connector half and the securement is a depression defined by the cam of the nut adjacent to a trailing edge thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the first connector half includes an O-ring mounted to contact the second connector half within the cavity and to provide a fluid-resistant seal.